Tally Wong
Tally Wong is a fictional character introduced onto Celebrity Deathmatch during seasons 5 and 6. She serves as the correspondant of the show, interviewing the celebrities on the show. Appearance and Personality Tally Wong, during an interview with comedian Jon Stewart, revealed that she is of Asian descent ("I'm like a foot taller than you! And I'm Asian!") and actively follows the Buddhist religion. Wong maintains a healthy lifestyle by good eating and exercising. Despite having black hair, it is implied by Verne Troyer that it is not Wong's natural color. During her early appearances, Wong shows herself to be a competent correspondant and shows a lot of respect for Nick Diamond, however as season 5 progresses, Wong's fiery attitude clashes with Johnny Gomez, and the two constantly fight together. On the show, Tally is always shown wearing a short red dress, with an orange long-sleeve jacket and matching shoes. Wong also wears red lipstick, eyeliner and blusher. Celebrity Deathmatch "What are you going to do, bring back Stacy Cornbred?" Season 5 Wong is first introduced in the premier episode by Johnny, and is tasked with interviewing combatants Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie in the locker room. During the interview, however, being in Hilton's presence causes Wong to forget the most basic of interviewing techniques such as signing off. Following this, Wong continues her segment of pre-fight interviews with either one of, or both of the combatants of the impending fight. Settings for these interviews range from ringside, outside the arena, or in the green room. By the fourth episode, Wong is officially given her own segment, referred to as Tally's Corner. However, as the season progresses, Wong starts becoming disobedient toward Johnny, which is made most evident in the season finale. Her segment of Tally's Corner before the first fight was abrupt and unprepared. Then, when Nick was sent away to be examined following a possible cyanide poisoning, Wong fills in for him in the announcers booth, where she constantly reveals embarrassing secrets about Johnny's private life. However, Wong gets her comeuppance during the pre-fight interview for the Main Event, when Verne Troyer and Jason Acuna insult her, and the latter throwing a cat at her face. Wong storms out, despite Johnny's protest. Season 6 Wong returns in the next season, with her Tally's Corner segment. However, after the first few episodes of the season, Wong gets her own studio for her segment, including a desk, sofa, stairwell and lighting, much to Johnny's surprise. Wong's feud with Johnny is still evident throughout the season, and her mannerism when interviewing the celebrities begins to slack, as Wong often appears indifferent and sarcastic, particularly with the late arrival of actress Lindsay Lohan. Trivia *Unlike Stacy Cornbred and Debbie Matenopoulos, Tally is yet to engage in her own fight against another person. **However, she has been directly involved in the fight between Ali G and Jamie Kennedy. *Also unlike her predecessors, Tally has appeared in every single episode of her designated seasons. *Tally Wong is a huge fan of Adam West and Robert DeNiro. Category:Deathmatch employees Category:Fictional characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters